User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me Grading Scale, "Policy" pages, etc. 1), the Grading Scale looks amazing. You've really outdone yourself. Again. B) I hope it doesn't seem like I'm going overboard with the old "policy" pages. I'm not trying to get pushy, just trying to de-cobweb what seem like they could potentially be useful pages. I also feel that if we look at some of these and decide that we don't need them any longer (because they're redundant, because we have newer stuff that does a better job explaining "who we are," etc.), then we should get rid of the old stuff. We don't need tons and tons of "policy" pages - just enough to be helpful. Third, on the "help" note: I totally copied the Template:helppages idea (and most of the code) from Wikia. That's almost as bad as wikip*dophilia, but not quite (we are a Wikia site after all). But I still think it could be useful. lol. If you want to make it prettier, smaller, etc., tweak away.--thisniss 02:13, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :Is that a good thing or a bad thing?--thisniss 02:28, 19 March 2007 (UTC) RE:News Alright, thanks. I wasn't sure if I needed permission or something to post there. -Hobobob10 Help! Okay, so it's 2:30, and my ridiculous stories about st. patrick's day clearly indicate that i'm not in my right mind. so i was trying to move Category:Wikiality official policy to Category:Wikiality Official Policy while I was tweaking the language of the policy template. but that's an old template, and "borrowed," i think, and i can't quite figure it out. anyway, the category move is giving me fits - i can't understand why i'm seeing the proper category in the template and on all the pages that it's on, but those pages don't show up in the new category - they still show up in the old category page. Why??? can you help me? there's no rush on this, just wondering. i'll fix the "about" page tomorrow - that's what prompted all this. i'm too dumb right now, it would be dangerous.--thisniss 06:36, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :It seems like the old template was copied from "over there," so I just reworked it entirely. Oddly, though, I had to go through and re-template all the pages it was on, because there was a "shortcut" template attached to the old version that was making stuff screwy. Along the way, I also decided to make a "meta-category" (I know, meta isn't always betta, but...). I felt it might be nice to have one big admin cat for all the wikiality.com stuff - there's maintenance, and policy, and now the clubs & truthiness university stuff (which really should be de-linked from policy), etc. Anyway, I called it the "Category:Wikiality:Wikiality.com SCAT Offices" but haven't linked a lot to it yet because I figured you could come up with a better name. I wanted something overly high-falutin' and undercut with a dumb/dirty/"unintended" double meaning, and "SCAT" was the best I could do at the time. The front page looks great, btw! lol. That's how I feel this morning. I'll get back to cleaning up these pages later, but wanted to at least give you some sense of what the f~ I was up to! Move stuff as you see fit, if you want, etc., blah blah. lol.--thisniss 20:08, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Gah, long message, and still didn't say anything. Really, though: I think this Template:Helppages has potential, if you want to tweak it (or I'll work on it later). I've fluffed Wikiality:About some, and can work it more later, too. Soon I will try to tie all these together.--thisniss 20:11, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Hungover Stephen :Maybe if there's a picture of him doing The Wørd Sigh after the 2006 Midterms? He looked pretty haggard in that. --El Payo 05:32, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :This one is just for future main page use - I didn't get it for tomorrow, just saw it and thought we had to have it. I mean, come on.--thisniss 06:02, 18 March 2007 (UTC) What does this one do? Just saw this: MediaWiki:Sp-contributions-newbies-sub, wondering what mucking around in there might do?? If we could send a nOOb-specific message, we could explain that clicking the tab would take them to their talk page, where they would get a Very Important Message. I don't know that this is anything helpful, just wondering. And since I have those "specially named" accounts in reserve, we can test if you want.--thisniss 04:16, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes, if you do it like that it doesn't sound dumb. I just couldn't imagine a way where "click here" wouldn't seem like a big "why are you telling me this" to anyone who had been around for more than a week. But your message solves this problem, the nOOb problem, AND it's a great way to make it more Colbert-centric, too.--thisniss 04:33, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::I love the new 'You have a message' message. --El Payo 04:37, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Requested Message Hope this will suffice. --El Payo 03:24, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Stephenographer is an excellent word, don't you think? Template:WASS :) --thisniss 03:20, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Is it possible? We can't edit the "message" box, can we?--thisniss 03:32, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Doesn't look like it, I just tried and nothing happened...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:33, 18 March 2007 (UTC) You did it!!! (only 3 exclamation points. I'm rationing.) So... I think I saw something else that might be helpful. be right back.--thisniss 04:12, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Requested Page Redirect Hey, do you think, that you could redirect my user page to my ColbertNation page or vice versa? -Hobobob10 EDIT: I accidentally typed user name instead of user page. Sorry about that. Thanks for that! -Hobobob10 NotTerrorist Template Thanks for the template! I've already used it! -Hobobob10 Talk never mind i found out how i can talk with you. again apologizing for the error. cardsfan55555 "About" I will work on Wikiality:About (and continue my mission to update the rest of the "Wikiality" pages), although I may not get to this today. Nonetheless, I feel we should keep the link at the top of the front page as is - it's funniest and truthiest that way. We can get a groupfeel on where we want to use the "about" link, too. (btw, I am obviously on a big "groupfeel" kick - I believe this is a great replacement term for "groupthink," because it's kind of... well, you know). lol--thisniss 18:28, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Template While I'm here: El Payo had suggested the bookcase image for the Shelves of Honor template. I like this, but I believe it would look better without the white background. I'm working at a crash-tastic computer today, and have crashed two different crappy image programs trying to get rid of the white so's I can put that image in the template. If you have a minute and can do this without too much work, would you be able to de-border the shelves and sub them for the fuzzier (actual) S.o.H. pic I have in their now? I believe it would look cleaner. Or if you have a better idea/image/whatever. It's a good idea, but kinda uggers right now. Thanks!! And thanks for helping out with the category move. I'll delete the misnamed one.--thisniss 18:28, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :You rock!! Thank you again!!! (I need to drink less coffee!!!!!) (But my gratitude is sincere!!!!!!!) (Prime numbers rule!!!!!!!!!!!)--thisniss 18:46, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Can you delete Can you delete Douchebaggery which was a redirect I made but decided it was kind of lame and a waste of a page and MSM Denial which is a page I made that really never went anywhere. Need You To Take A Look I just left a longish note here about some work that seemed a bit off, then started checking back through contribs and noticed that you've been dealing with this user (and possibly in another account) for a while. I wouldn't necessarily call the current project "vanity," but it still displays a strong sense of "point-missing," imo. What's protocol here? Warn, watch and wait, or something else? --thisniss 02:59, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. I wish there were a way to link to the "Helpers" in the Hello template. Then we could say "ask one of these people for help" as well as "be sure to respond to messages you receive here if you get called out by an admin" (lol - in nicer terms, of course). But you can't link to a cat in a template, can you? Doesn't it end up all screwy? Or am I misremembering something else?--thisniss 03:32, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::You can link to a category in a template, "word" does it and so does "dic". But I believe the problem is that they don't respond, so we don't know what they're thinking and cannot help them as a result. We can assume they are vandals, but what if they're not? They have to be able to "talk" I think it may have to do with the message that pops up when you send someone a message, it's nerdspeak.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:36, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Blue Dogs I've been wondering about that myself. Since I found out that we'd accidentally missed Indiana in our 110th updates (it is Indiana, after all), I just did this and this for the NYBK pages, and I did feel compelled to list those as "Blue Dogs." But perhaps we should ask this question on the Blue Dog talk page to get a sense of the common wikiality on this. If everyone thi feels this is a party, perhaps we can ask Esteban to make us another of his excellent party logos when he gets back. --thisniss 17:03, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Just in case I'm not sure I'll get to do anything with this today, and the Breaking News is not my specialty anyway, so I just wanted to make sure you saw this, which came from this. If not "News" worthy, I figured it was at least good for captioning. lol.--thisniss 13:24, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Military Bases Cool, I can remove place names. I just felt like maybe I was being too generic, and thought some of them would be funnier if located in specific inappropriate places (like Geneva), rather than Iraq. But maybe I just need more sleep. Or maybe I'm an Army brat who was born on an Army base in an "Iron Curtain" city that no longer exists in its old form, and I can't help thinking of military bases as located in place names. But I don't feel I'm making any sense, either way! lol --thisniss 05:42, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Ireland I know I did add alot of stuff to that page and I know you seem to not understand it. Could you point to where you see the problems and I'll try and fix them. Btw everything I wrote was true as per what my gut was telling me. I know that maybe the first parts academics might disagree with. But hey, who do you believe more? People that went to a liberal colleges for four years to study history or a monk that lived hundreds of years ago that witnessed history as it was happening?--Nanu 02:46, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, thank you! Its an honoriness to have three feaured articles.Tourskin 06:01, 17 March 2007 (UTC) : Oh yeah, Iknow that. I got the wording wrong. I meant it would be great to have three. Yeah, they do need work, especially william wallace, my lad.Tourskin 17:49, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Redirect hm, so you think the first link on the Main Page should just redirect back to the Main Page? Sure? --rieke 17:37, 17 March 2007 (UTC) RE:IRC okay. Thunderhead 03:42, 18 March 2007 (UTC) arab I know ur busy, but could you take a look at arab and advise on it? Thanks.Tourskin 22:00, 18 March 2007 (UTC) arab I think its ready. But thats upto you. I can't see a way of making it any better.Tourskin 01:49, 20 March 2007 (UTC)